


Magic doesn't always work

by Killer_Hearts



Series: Y!MagicHero [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Jackieboyman - Freeform, M/M, Marvin the Magnificent - Freeform, Non-Consensual Spanking, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Hearts/pseuds/Killer_Hearts
Summary: Tumbler ask: "oooh, what about y!Jackie spanking Marvin or Chase for trying to fight him? like every time he’s spanked them before he’s gone a little easy on them (mostly because he’s got super strength and always tries to be very careful with them because they’re so delicate) but this time he wants to make sure they understand fully that fighting him is Not Allowed."





	Magic doesn't always work

“Let me go!” Marvin struggled as he tried his best to get out of Jackie’s grip. He was so sure that plan would work! But it did not. Using his magic against Jackie had only made him angrier. And now he was being forced over his lap.

“For the last time,” Jackie hissed. “Fighting me is not allowed!” He easily forced Marvin over his lap. Normally he tried to be gentle with him, but this was the last straw. Marvin had to get it through his head that fighting his lover was bad™. He pinned Marvin’s hands to the small of his back and yanked down his pants and boxers. He also normally spanked him over his pants, but Marvin needed to learn. 

“No!” Marvin’s stomach filled with dread. Even though his punishment hadn’t started yet, he had to fight the tears from falling. Jackie was determined to make sure he learned not to fight him again. Which meant Marvin wasn’t going to be able to sit comfortably for the next few days. 

Jackie ignored Marvin’s pleas and raised his hand. Nothing could change his mind. He was going to give Marvin a good tanning and that was that. 

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK 

Marvin cried out and had to bite his lip to keep his cries in. He didn’t want to give Jackie the satisfaction of hearing his cries. That said, it was starting to get harder and harder to keep his tears in. 

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Marvin could’t hold it in anymore. He sobbed as Jackie gradually increased the strength in his spanks. This was the hardest Jackie had ever hit him. 

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Jackie paused the spanking. “Why are you being spanked, My Love?” He lightly rubbed Marvin’s ass and Marvin flinched. 

“Be-Because I tri-tried to fight y-you with my magic,” Marvin sobbed. “I’m, I’m sorry!” 

“I know you are,” Jackie patted Marvin’s ass. “But I need you to learn that it is not ok to fight me.” 

Marvin whimpered. “I-I won’t! Never again!” He didn’t mean these words, of course. He was only saying so as an attempt to make Jackie stop. But Jackie didn’t know that. 

“I believe you, Love, but,” Jackie raised his hand.

SMACK SMACK SMACK 

“I won’t stop until I’m sure you’ve learned your lesson.” 

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK 

Marvin’s ass was a dark red at this point. It felt like his ass was on fire. 

“Jackie, I’m sorry!” Marvin was bawling. “I’m sorry!” 

Jackie took a deep breath and shook his head. No! Marvin needed this! He raised one leg higher than the other and began targeting Marvin’s sit spots. 

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Marvin went limp. He couldn’t beg anymore, all he could do was lay there and take it. 

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK 

Jackie quickly scooped Marvin up into his arms. “Shhhh,” He wiped his tears. “It’s ok. Your spanking is over and I forgive you.” He rocked Marvin in his arms as his cries soon quieted. Rubbing his back, Jackie kissed Marvin. “I love you, you know that right?”

Marvin nodded. “Yes,” He whispered. Jackie gave him another kiss before gripping him tighter and standing up. “C’mon, let’s clean you up.” 

_________________________________________

Marvin grimaced as he stared at his ass in the mirror. Both his ass and his thighs were dark red. Jackie really wasn’t playing around this time. Which meant Marvin needed to be more careful in the future to avoid more tanning like this. Jackie had left the bathroom to go get him some clothes, so Marvin didn’t have to worry about him for a few minutes. 

He sighed and held back tears. It hurt so much, but he supposed that was the point. Jackie had made it very clear to him that he wouldn’t tolerate him fighting back. In fact, Jackie had threatened to bring back bedtime spankings if he pulled something like this again. 

_Yeah, I’m gonna have to be really careful now. I need to build up my magic even more this time, and make sure Jackie stays down for good. _


End file.
